Dark Lunacy
by hoshiame
Summary: Tu me promettais tant de choses. Tant de merveilles. Des journées radieuses, et des nuits au creux de tes bras. Tu me promettais tant de choses... et tu es parti. Je t'ai simplement suivi. Deathfic à OC, Breakin.


Bonjour à tous, et merci d'avoir cliqué sur le lien de mon petit one shot! Peut-être que certains me connaissent déjà, que ce soit sur ou via l'un de mes nombreux blogs. Cependant, je tiens tout de même à faire quelques petites remarques quant à ce texte qui a été écrit il y a presque un an maintenant. Shin, ou Shinta Barma de son nom complet, est un Original Character à moi, entretenant avec Break... une relation un peu particulière. Ils sont ensemble, oui ; ils s'aiment à la folie, c'est plus que certain ─ et que cela déplaise aux fans, je reste encore libre d'écrire ce que je veux sans qu'une horde de groupies se sentent obligées de débattre sur l'appartenance d'un personnage. Mais leur relation est née après un passé plutôt douloureux et tourmenté, ce qui ne fait... que les rendre plus dépendants l'un de l'autre. (Je précise, car Shin ne fait pas partie de Pandora Hearts, et que vous n'avez donc, peut-être, aucun renseignement sur elle.) Il vous faut aussi savoir que la demoiselle est une Chain aux multiples personnalités, ce qui pourrait éclairer quelques unes de vos interrogations lors de votre lecture. Quant à Reim, il la considère comme sa petite sœur de cœur, et est aussi attaché à Break qu'à elle.

J'espère, chers lecteurs, que vous apprécierez ce qui suit : bien que court, ce one shot reste l'un des écrits dont je suis la plus fière. Bonne lecture!

_─ Noir_

* * *

><p><strong><em>. Dark Lunacy .<em>**

_Dis dis ? Tu te rappelles du temps où le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel ? Où les oiseaux chantaient ?_

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, le temps se voilait. Les nuages envahissaient le paysage, lui ôtant peu à peu ses couleurs.

_Tu te rappelles du temps où tu m'emmenais en cachette ? Tu me portais toujours comme une princesse !_

La jeune fille détourna le regard de ce sinistre tableau. Auprès d'elle reposait le corps endormi de son prince.

_Et quand tu me posais enfin par terre, tu m'ébouriffais les cheveux, comme pour me rappeler que je n'étais encore qu'une enfant._

Elle passa amoureusement sa main dans sa chevelure de neige. Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle entama une berceuse de sa voix cristalline.

_Dis dis ? Tu disais que tu aimais m'entendre chanter pour toi. Ce n'était pas des mensonges, dis dis ?_

Sa voix si douce, emprunte de tristesse aujourd'hui. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle ne se rendait plus compte de rien.

_Et quand tu me parlais de notre avenir ? Dis dis, est-ce que tu me mentais ?_

Et tout en fredonnant, elle fut assaillie par le flot de pensées qu'elle s'était efforcée de chasser. Elles lui chuchotaient cette horrible fable qu'elle avait entendue un jour.

_Moi je me rappelle de toutes tes promesses. Tu sais, celles que tu m'avais murmurées à l'oreille, entre deux baisers._

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais seul le goût amer de la rancune s'en réchappa.

_Je me rappelle de ta main tendue vers l'horizon. Vers un lendemain meilleur._

« Mais au fond, tu t'es bien joué de moi. »

_Et je l'avais toujours su._

Elle se releva. Un homme bougea dans son dos, mais elle lui assura qu'elle allait bien.  
>Elle se retourna vers le lit.<p>

_Dans tes yeux pleins de malice, il y avait toujours cette pointe de mélancolie. Est-ce que tu avais prédit ce qui allait se passer ?_

« Ton rubis me manque. Allons, où est-il parti ? J'aurais tant… voulu le voir une dernière fois. »

_Et où es-tu parti toi, dis dis ?_

Un tableau se décrocha du mur et tomba lourdement au sol.  
>L'homme, resté dans la pénombre, se raidit.<br>La jeune fille rit, son petit air mutin au visage.

« Oh oui, dis-moi : où es-tu parti ? »

Un autre tableau chuta.

« Que je puisse te suivre. »

Un vase se fissura. Le papier-peint s'enroula sur lui-même.  
>L'homme se leva, mais elle fit volte-face, un poignard sous sa gorge.<p>

« Regarde, Reim, comme il est paisible. »

Elle lui tourna le dos, contemplant l'autre à nouveau.

« Reste tranquille, tu risquerais de le réveiller. »

La pièce perdit gentiment de ses couleurs. Et Liam savait qu'il devait agir. Avant qu'elle ne sombrât trop loin dans les ténèbres du gouffre qu'elle s'était creusé. Avant que sa rancœur n'eût dévoré toute l'humanité qu'il lui restait.  
>Le vase précédemment fendu explosa. Le tapis sembla se faire ronger par les mites qui avaient dévoré tout son espoir.<br>Au fond, que lui restait-il, si ce n'était…

« Shinta, non ! »

Reim se rua sur elle, l'empêchant d'abaisser la lame qu'elle avait brandie au-dessus de sa tête.

_Tu avais tout prévu. Tu voulais me laisser seule._

« Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi ! »

Elle se débattait, le ruait de coups, le mordait.  
>Elle réussit à s'entailler le bras dans leur lutte.<p>

_Tu savais qu'on m'empêcherait de rester à tes côtés._

Une tâche noire se forma au plafond, se répandant sur les murs, dégoulinant jusqu'au sol, prenant possession de la pièce comme la folie avait prit possession de la jeune fille.

_Mais c'était mal me connaître, mon ange._

Sa sombre folie.

_C'était oublier à quel point je t'aimais._

Elle griffa Reim au visage. Lui arracha ses lunettes et les jeta violemment au sol.  
>Il se précipita pour les ramasser, instinctivement. Elles n'étaient pas loin, vraiment pas loin. Il lui suffisait de tendre le bras…<p>

_Regarde, Break, j'ai encore gagné._

Elle cracha un peu de sang.  
>La seule et unique seconde d'inattention qu'il avait eue avait suffi à tout arrêter.<p>

_Ensemble, pour toujours et à jamais._

Reim regardait le corps de la jeune fille s'effondrer. Elle tenait encore le poignard planté dans son ventre.

« Shinta ! »

Il avait hurlé. De toutes ses forces.  
>Et elle avait rit en retour.<br>Reim la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'étalât au sol. Ce sol qu'elle avait noirci de son malheur.

« Shin, regarde-moi. »

Elle se contenta de tourner la lame, ouvrant la plaie davantage.

« Arrête… Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. »

Elle le fixa, ses yeux perdant de leur éclat.

« Il… m'a promis tant de choses. Tu vas voir, Reim, on ira mieux demain. »

Des larmes perlèrent du coin de ses yeux.

« On ira boire le thé tous les trois. »

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle partît. Pas elle aussi…

« Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

Elle lui sourit. Ce sourire si doux, mêlant quiétude et souffrance.  
>Reim lui sourit en retour, lui coiffant la frange de ses doigts.<p>

« Non Shin. Tout est fini à présent. »

Et retrouvant une ultime fois sa lucidité, elle se tira à lui.

« Je sais. »

Les muscles de son frêle corps se détendirent. Sa tête bascula.  
>Et alors que la chambre regagnait ses couleurs au fur et à mesure que la vie quittait le corps de la jeune fille, Reim soupira profondément.<br>Les teintes de la pièce lui semblaient terriblement fades, quand _ils_ n'étaient pas auprès de lui…


End file.
